Green Glass Doors
by Draco'sGirl98
Summary: Our favorite four Slytherins and Griffindors get bored. Hp/dm, if you don't like slash (male/male relationships) don't read.


**A/N I got this idea from a game we played in class, kiads sappy, beware**!

Reviews are loved:)

* * *

In a dark, cool common room one night, heated only by the roaring fireplace, a group of teenagers gathered around.

On the loveseat was a pair of boys, both Polar opposites in appearance. The one with sharp mercury eyes, platinum blonde hair, and aristocratic features was sitting sideways with his back against the armrest and his legs splayed on the seat of the love seat. Between his legs was snuggled a small black haired boy, with a curiously shaped scar on his forehead and shocking jade green eyes.

On a loveseat next to them was a dark skinned boy sprawled out, with dark curly hair and violet eyes that wondered rakishly over the bushy haired petite girl in the green wingback end chair opposite him.

The last couple of this group was on the floor, closest to the fire. A pixie like girl with black hair and midnight blue eyes was laid out on her back with a slightly tanned boy, with brown hair and hazel eyes, lying his head on her stomach.

They were all silent for a moment before the dark boy on the loveseat spoke up. "I'm bored." He announced, looking expectantly at the group around him.

They were all silent before the small green eyed boy sat up excitedly. "I've got it!"

A chorus of "what?"s had him hurrying to explain.

"It's a game called Green Glass Door. You have to figure out how it works."

The platinum haired boy grabbed the wrist of his lover and pulled him back to his precious resting place. "Go on."

"Okay so like... Yellow can go through the Green Glass door, but orange can't."

They all pondered this and after a moment of silence, looked up startled when they heard the bushy haired girl let out a snarl of frustration.

"I don't get it!" She complained.

The tanned boy on the floor chuckled. "Look at that, Hermione Granger doesn't know something."

The girl, or Hermione, growled. "Shut it, Nott."

The small boy on the loveseat cleared his throat to attract everyone's attention. " Grass can go through the Green Glass Door, but flowers cannot."

"Hmm..." The violet-eyed youth wondered aloud. " Is it that only things with bright colors?"

"No, Blaise. That barely makes sense!" The small boy giggled. "Hm, kangaroos can go through the Green Glass Door, but zebras cannot."

Hermione made a frustrated snarl and pounded her fist on the arm of the chair she was sitting in. " Why can't I get it?" She growled.

"Can you give us another hint, Harry?" The platinum haired boy asked his lover quietly.

"Let me see.. Nott can go through the Green Glass Door, but Theo cannot."

The boy on the floor perked up at his name, but deflated in frustrated thought soon afterwards.

"I think I got it!" The girl on the floor exclaimed.

Harry quickly intervened. " Say it in another clue, so I can tell you if it's right, but it won't spoil it for the others, Pansy."

Pansy pondered for a moment, tapping her chin before bursting out with, " Apples can go through the Green Glass Door, but pears can't!"

Harry clapped his hands together and beamed at the girl. " You got it!"

"I know!" Blaise sat up, his eyes twinkling. "Trees can go through the Green Glass Door, but bushes cannot."

"Very good!" Harry praised.

"Wait a minute... Happy can go through the Green Glass Door, but mad can't?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Harry smiled and nodded, and the girl grinned and let out a relieved breath.

That left Theo and Harry's lover, who, by the growl Harry felt in the chest he was snuggled into, was very perplexed.

"Ah, I get it!" Theo announced. " Brunettes can go through the Green Glass Door, but blondes can't."

"What's wrong with blondes?" Draco snapped, frustrated.

The entire group laughed at their moody friend and went on to chat animatedly with each other for another hour before retiring to bed.

As Harry got into bed that night in the bed he shared with his Head Boy, he was dragged over to a warm, bare chest.

Warm and comfortable, he was on the edge of sleep when he heard a whispered question.

"Harry, what's the secret to Green Glass Door?"

Harry chuckled sleepily, and turned over to his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Draco, what do the words Green, Glass, and Door have in common with each other?"

Draco thought for a moment before he semi-loudly exclaimed, " They all have double letters!"

Harry shushed him and chuckled, before rewarding him with a kiss that Draco exuberantly reciprocated.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry."


End file.
